1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to technical field of vacuum coating, and particularly to a detection device for detecting a service life of a baffle mechanism in a vacuum coating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, vacuum coating technology is extensively applied to various fields of industrial production. Particularly when applied to fields such as Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), a vacuum apparatus may generate extra thin film deposition. As is commonly known in the technical field of vacuum coating, a vacuum coating apparatus includes a vacuum cavity or chamber and a coating material generating device in the vacuum cavity or chamber for generating coating material that is to be deposited as a thin film. In order to prevent the extra-generated thin film from polluting a vacuum cavity, a baffle mechanism is usually provided in the vacuum cavity so that the extra-generated thin film will deposit on the baffle mechanism. Then the baffle mechanism is cleaned regularly to effectively protect the vacuum cavity. Such coating manner is extensively applied to various vacuum apparatuses such as apparatuses for Physical Vapor Deposition (PVD), Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD), Dry Etching, and sputter coating.
The service life of the baffle mechanism, as an important part of the vacuum apparatus, depends on a thickness of the adhered thin film. The service life of the baffle mechanism can be effectively detected only when the thickness of the adhered thin film is accurately mastered. However, currently human experience cannot suffice to accurately judge the expiration of the service life of the baffle mechanism and to perform precise management of the baffle mechanism service life. If the baffle mechanism is replaced in advance and sent to a dedicated manufacturer for cleaning, unnecessary operation cost will be caused; if the baffle mechanism is replaced when it expires, a qualified rate of products will be affected.
Therefore, with respect to the above drawbacks, it is desirable to provide a detection device which is capable of accurately detecting the service life of the baffle mechanism, achieving precise apparatus management and reducing the operation cost.